vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Arkadij Naiditsch
(bis 1997) (1998 bis 2015) (seit 2015) |Geburtsdatum = 25. Oktober 1985 |Geburtsort = Riga |Sterbedatum = |Sterbeort = |FIDE-Titel = Internationaler Meister (1999) Großmeister (2001) |Weltmeister = |Weltmeisterin = |Elo-Zahl = |Beste Elo-Zahl = 2737 (Dezember 2013) |FideID = 4650891 }} Arkadij Naiditsch (* 25. Oktober 1985 in Riga, Lettische SSR, Sowjetunion) ist ein deutscher Schachspieler, der seit 2015 für den aserbaidschanischen Schachverband spielt. Leben miniatur|links|Arkadij Naiditsch, Dortmund 2001 Werdegang Naiditsch lernte das Schach von seinem Vater im Alter von fünf Jahren und wurde bereits als Achtjähriger ein Meisteranwärter. Außerdem trainierte er in einer Eishockeyschule. Im Jahr 1996 zog Naiditsch mit seiner Familie von Riga nach Dortmund. In den folgenden Jahren wurde das Talent, das 1995 in Verdun Jugend-Europameister U10 wurde und einen zweiten Platz bei Jugend-Weltmeisterschaften vorzuweisen hatte, von seinem Verein, den Schachfreunden Dortmund-Brackel, und vom Deutschen Schachbund gefördert. Naiditsch wurde von verschiedenen Großmeistern trainiert und erhielt 1999 den Titel eines Internationalen Meisters.Willy Iclicki: FIDE Golden book 1924–2002. Euroadria, Slovenia, 2002, S. 113 Bei den Dortmunder Schachtagen 2001 wurde der 15-Jährige als jüngster deutscher Großmeister präsentiert.Dortmunder Chess Meeting 2001, 1. Pressekonferenz Förderung erhielt Naiditsch aus seiner Wahlheimatstadt Dortmund, wo man ihm bereits im Jahr 2003 einen Platz im hochkarätigen Teilnehmerfeld der jährlich stattfindenden Dortmunder Schachtage verschaffte.Dortmunder Sparkassen Chess Meeting 2003 Er wurde zwar Letzter, zeigte aber, dass er auch auf hohem Niveau mithalten kann. Am 25. Juli 2015 wurde bekannt, dass Naiditsch zum aserbaidschanischen Schachverband wechseln wird.Arkardij Naiditsch kehrt Deutschland den Rücken Deutschlandfunk vom 25. Juli 2015, abgerufen am 25. Juli 2015 Das Präsidium des Deutschen Schachbundes bestätigte am 30. Juli 2015 den Föderationswechsel.Arkadij Naiditsch spielt ab sofort für Aserbaidschan Deutscher Schachbund vom 30. Juli 2015, abgerufen am 31. Juli 2015 Einzelerfolge miniatur|links|Arkadij Naiditsch, 2005 miniatur|Naiditsch – Wladimir Kramnik, umringt von Photographen, [[Schacholympiade 2008]] Naiditschs größter Erfolg ist der sensationelle Gewinn des Dortmunder Sparkassen Chess Meeting 2005 vor Weltklassespielern wie Wladimir Kramnik, Péter Lékó, Wesselin Topalow und Michael Adams.Sparkassen Chess Meeting 2005 Obwohl mit der schwächsten Elo-Zahl des Teilnehmerfeldes aus 10 Spielern gestartet, gewann er mit einem halben Punkt Vorsprung das Turnier und ist damit sowohl jüngster als auch erster deutscher Sieger des stärksten deutschen Turnieres. Im Jahr 2007 errang Naiditsch in Bad Königshofen seine erste deutsche Einzelmeisterschaft. Er gewann aufgrund der besseren Feinwertung vor dem punktgleichen Rainer Buhmann. Im Mai desselben Jahres gewann Arkadij Naiditsch ein stark besetztes Open, den „President’s Cup“ in Baku, vor weiteren zehn Großmeistern. Im April 2009 erreichte er als erster und einziger für Deutschland spielender Schachspieler die Grenze von 2700 Elo-Punkten. Im August 2010 gewann er in Mukatschewo einen Wettkampf gegen Sachar Jefymenko mit 3,5:2,5 (+1 =5).Turnierseite des Wettkampfes gegen Sachar Jefymenko, abgerufen am 2. März 2011 Im April 2011 siegte Arkadij Naiditsch mit 8,5 Punkten aus neun Partien beim Neckar-Open vor Arik Braun und David Baramidze mit jeweils 7,5 Punkten. In diesem Turnier erreichte er eine Elo-Performance von 2922. 2013 gewann er die B-Gruppe des Großmeisterturniers beim Tata-Steel-Schachturnier.TATA Steel Chess Tournament 2013, Standings of grandmaster group B, www.tatasteelchess.com Erfolge mit Nationalmannschaften Bei der Schacholympiade 2006 startete Naiditsch erstmals für Deutschland. Er überzeugte am Spitzenbrett mit 6 Punkten aus zehn Runden. Bei der Schacholympiade 2008 vertrat er Deutschland ebenfalls am Spitzenbrett und erzielte 5,5 Punkte aus zehn Partien.MEN'S CHESS OLYMPIADS – Naiditsch, Arkadij (Germany) auf OlimpBase (englisch) Im Vorfeld der Schacholympiade 2010 übte er in einem Offenen Brief scharfe Kritik an Funktionären des Deutschen Schachbundes und sagte seine Teilnahme ab.Why the German A-team will not participate in the Olympiad, Chessvibes.com, 28. Juli 2010 Im November 2011 wurde die deutsche Mannschaft mit Arkadij Naiditsch am ersten Brett zum ersten Mal Europamannschaftsmeister, wobei sie unter anderen den amtierenden Mannschaftsweltmeister Armenien besiegte.Wir sind Europameister! auf schachbund.de, 11. November 2011 Wegen seiner fortgesetzten Kritik an Bundestrainer Uwe Bönsch entschied das Präsidium des Deutschen Schachbundes am 28. November 2011, Naiditsch bis auf Weiteres aus dem Kader der Nationalmannschaft zu streichen,Erklärung des DSB-Präsidiums nominierte ihn jedoch im Mai 2012 nach einer Aussprache zur Schacholympiade 2012. Bei der Schacholympiade 2014 in Tromsø gewann er gegen den amtierenden Weltmeister Magnus Carlsen.Schacholympiade 2014: Magnus Carlsen vs. Arkadij Naiditsch Naiditschs Sieg zum Nachvollziehen (deutsch) Schachvereine miniatur|Für die OSG Baden-Baden bei der Bundesliga-[[Schachbundesliga 2016/17|Bundesliga-Finalrunde 2017 in Berlin]] In der Schachbundesliga spielte er bis 2007 am Spitzenbrett für den TSV Bindlach-Aktionär, mit dem er 2006 den Aufstieg aus der 2. Liga schaffte. Seit der Spielzeit 2007/08 spielt Naiditsch für die OSG Baden-Baden. In seiner ersten Saison gewann er mit den Badenern den deutschen Mannschaftspokal, den deutschen Mannschaftsmeistertitel (dem er bis 2015 weitere sieben folgen ließ) und erzielte mit 11,5 Punkten aus 13 Partien und einer Elo-Performance von 2861 Punkten die beste Leistung aller Bundesligaspieler. Mannschaftsschach spielt Naiditsch auch in Frankreich (früher für Clichy-Echecs 92 und für Marseille Echecs, mit dem er 2011 französischer Mannschaftsmeister wurde, seit der Saison 2014/15 für Bischwiller, mit denen er 2015 Meister wurde), in Ungarn für Aquaprofit-NTSK (mit dem er in den Spielzeiten 2008/09, 2009/10, 2010/11, 2011/12, 2013/14, 2014/15 und 2015/16 ungarischer Mannschaftsmeister wurde), in Kroatien für Liburnija Rijeka und in China für Jiangsu, mit denen er 2014 chinesischer Mannschaftsmeister wurde. Außerdem gewann er die niederländische Meesterklasse in der Saison 2006/07 mit Share Dimension Groningen sowie die belgische Interclubs 2004, 2005 und 2006 mit dem KSK 47 Eynatten, 2013 mit den Schachfreunde Wirtzfeld. In der spanischen Mannschaftsmeisterschaft spielte er 2005 für CA Eborajedrez Talavera, 2011 für CA Colegio Marcote-EIKM Mondariz sowie 2013, 2015 und 2016 für Gros XT.Arkadij Naiditschs Ergebnisse bei spanischen Mannschaftsmeisterschaften auf olimpbase.org (englisch) Am European Club Cup nahm er 2003 und 2005 mit dem KSK 47 Eynatten, 2004 mit Tiendas UPI, 2006 und 2007 mit Clichy-Echecs 92, 2008 bis 2012 mit der OSG Baden-Baden und 2014 mit Gros XT teil.Arkadij Naiditschs Ergebnisse bei European Club Cups auf olimpbase.org (englisch) Mit der Mannschaft war der zweite Platz 2008 sein größter Erfolg, in der Einzelwertung erreichte Naiditsch 2004 am ersten und 2011 am vierten Brett jeweils das zweitbeste, 2005 am zweiten sowie 2008 und 2009 jeweils am vierten Brett das drittbeste Ergebnis. Sonstiges Er gehörte zu den Mitarbeitern der von März 2011 bis Januar 2013 erschienenen Buchreihe Chess evolution, in der eröffnungstheoretisch wichtige Partien analysiert wurden. Anfang des Jahres 2005 wurde Naiditsch in Deutschland eingebürgert. Arkadij Naiditsch hat drei Schwestern, die auch talentiert Schach spielen und bereits an deutschen Jugendmeisterschaften teilnahmen, allerdings seit 2008 keine Turniere mehr gespielt haben. Als Ausgleich betreibt Naiditsch intensiv Karate. Hier besitzt er den 5. Kyū (1. Blau-Gurt). Seit Oktober 2014 ist er mit der Schachspielerin Yuliya Shvayger verheiratet,GM Arkadij Naiditsch glücklich im Ehehafen eingetroffen, zugzwang.de, 2. November 2014 die für den israelischen Schachverband spielt. Weblinks * Website Arkadij Naiditschs Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schachspieler (Aserbaidschan) Kategorie:Schachspieler (Deutschland) Kategorie:Deutscher Einzelmeister (Schach) Kategorie:Schachspieler (Lettland) Kategorie:Schachspieler (OSG Baden-Baden) Kategorie:Schachspieler (TSV Bindlach-Aktionär) Kategorie:Schachspieler (Sportfreunde Katernberg) Kategorie:Schachspieler (SF Dortmund-Brackel) Kategorie:Schachspieler (Schaakclub Groningen) Kategorie:Schachspieler (Club de Bischwiller) Kategorie:Schachspieler (Club de Clichy-Echecs-92) Kategorie:Schachspieler (Club de Marseille Echecs) Kategorie:Schachspieler (Club de A.J.E. Noyon) Kategorie:Schachspieler (KSK 47 Eynatten) Kategorie:Schachspieler (Schachfreunde Wirtzfeld) Kategorie:Schachspieler Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Lette Kategorie:Sowjetbürger Kategorie:Geboren 1985 Kategorie:Mann